


Gideon/Judy sexual escapades

by Ghostwriter2356



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Smut, Smut With Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter2356/pseuds/Ghostwriter2356
Summary: This basically would take place after my other fic Take a Chance. There’s no real order of events per chapter but you can have fun with piecing together what order each chapter should be as each one is a separate event and you know loving smut filled couples stuff.
Relationships: Gideon Grey/Judy Hopps, Gideon Grey/Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imma write this as a stress reliever plus it’s fun putting them in these scenarios and it’s good brain juice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy adds a spin on there routine and learns not all preds like the same thing.

Rummaging was heard from a specific bedroom as the sounds of 2 bodies intertwined in coitus echoed down the hall. 

“I’ve been a bad boy, Officer...” Gideon said seductively. 

“Well, we’ll have to fix that, won’t we,” Judy replied, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

The two have been lovers for quite some time. Over the years, they’d explored almost everything to find what they each enjoyed. One fantasy they found especially appealing was the defiant suspect, being restrained by the powerful cop. 

In this particular event, Judy often wore a skin tight police outfit that showed off her thighs and buns as her poofy tail twitched ever so cutely. Her shirt was unbuttoned on the top to show cleavage, while still trying to maintain an air of authority. At a glance, it was clear that this particular article was custom made: definitely not a cheap one from a sex shop. 

Everything was set for tonight’s game, although Judy did check on a little surprise for her foxy lover. Keeping with the theme, Judy took out a pair of fluffy cuffs, ostensibly to catch “suspects”. She pinned Gideon’s naked body to the bed, his belly feeling the softness of the sheets as she pulled his arms back, easily restraining them. 

He wiggled, trying to struggle out of her grasp. 

“You know, resisting arrest is a felon,” she taunted in that empowering tone that he loved. 

“Not like you could stop me.” He moved in her grasp, giving her more resistance. 

“Maybe some more... traditional methods are in order.” 

Gideon’s ears flicked at that. This wasn’t usually part of the act. Still, he played his role. Judy leaned down to his neck, letting out a small breath that caused his hair to spike slightly. Gideon replied with a growl at her, which just excited her more. In that moment, she bit down at the back of his neck, causing him to yelp in pain. 

“Ah, darlin, red light! RED LIGHT!” he cried. 

She let go and hopped off him. 

Gideon sat up, trying to rub the back of his neck. Thankfully, no blood was drawn. 

“Well, shoot, Judy, what was dat fer?” he asked, looking at her with confusion. 

Judy put her ears back in embarrassment, struggling to look at him. “Oh, well, I just thought... You know, besides the good cop/bad perp routine, I could add a bit of… biting.” 

Gideon looked at her confused. “Bitin?! But why?!” 

Judy wanted to melt away in that moment. “Well, because predators like biting, you know?” 

Gideon sighed heavily at that. “Darlin’, just like how you say ‘not all bunnies are sexual addicts’ - though you live up to that,” She pushed him slightly getting a giggle from him. “Not all preds are inta bitin. Besides, you’s was doin’ it wrong.” 

Judys ears perked up in confusion at the claim. Her, doing it wrong? She was so sure she had it down. “Really?!” 

He patted her head. “Ya almost broke skin. It’s supposed ta be a ‘grip and squeeze’ type thing, not tryin’ to bite my neck off.” 

She felt her embarrassment grow before he grabbed her and put her on his lap. She could feel his rod poking out slightly still, which told her this was something he was at least a bit interested in. “Now relax, and jus’ feel.” 

He grabbed her ears suddenly. 

“What are yo~ooouuu~” the sudden hit of pleasure was not expected. 

It was new and exciting. His teeth were sharp, but they did not break skin. They simply put a gentle, sharp pressure on her ears that made her fall into putty. 

He smiled at the rabbit falling apart to his bite as his rod came cleanly out of its sheath. With that, he stopped, causing her to whine in frustration. “Gid!!! Why’d you stop…” she said in a pleading voice.

“Because, my darlin fun-bun, last I checked, you’s the one supposed to be in charge.” 

She looked at him in shock before a smirk formed. “Fine then. Lay back,” she ordered. 

With an exciting grin and an equal arousal ready to go, he obeyed and lied flat on the bed. She looked at his robust package with excitement.Taking it in both paws, she savoured his joyous whimper from her touch; it was always something she found adorable.

“This big bad fox needs to be taught a lesson. If he’s a good boy, then maybe he might get his sweet reward.” 

Gideon looked at her, biting his bottom lip. Even in roleplay, she sounded and looked so hot to him. She took a delicate lick from base to tip. 

Gideon held the sheets at the sensation. “Oh d-darlin~,” he moaned in response. 

She stopped stroking as she looked at him. “A bad fox like you will refer to me as Officer, understood!?” 

Gideon looked at her pleadingly, forgetting about their role play. He took a deep breath before trying to get back to his serious perp role. “Do yer worst, officer. Ain’t a thin’ you can do to make me confess.” Still, he felt nervous as he saw Judy smile. Asking a direct challenge to Judy was a death sentence, but he knew that and he wanted her in full control. 

“I’ll make you squeal in no time.” She started to stroke at an even pace, getting small reactions. She was testing to see what she could or couldn’t do: how far she could go. As she experimented with her strokes, she saw his knot start to form. An idea sparked as she leaned into it and took a small sniff to enjoy his musk. His smell alone could drive her crazy for days. She took a second to lick his knot, causing a shiver to come out of him. 

“T-that ain’t n-nothin” he struggled, failing to hide his own pleasure. 

In response, Judy kicked it up a notch. In the same way he teased her ears, she opened up and placed her mouth on one side of his knot as she stroked. She made sure her teeth were not biting down hard, but instead just barely touching him. With innocent. amethyst purple eyes, she looked up to see Gideon panting: his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Seeing him lose himself like that was such a thrill. It motivated her to go for more. She began to squeeze on his knot. 

Instantly, precum shot out of him as his head shot back. 

She hummed in satisfaction. 

“O-ok, ok, I gives, officer! Please!” he begged. 

She let go, licking around where she bit to ensure that his knot was ok. She climbed up and sat on his belly as she felt the warm precum under her and shivered. “You’re not free yet. You were a bad fox. I need to teach you a good lesson.” She took off her police uniform, all the while playing with the fur on his chest. She got off him, doing a tease as she took her panties off. Gideon’s ears spiked up as he basked in her glory. 

“Someone’s paying attention. But, you gotta be a good boy or else, got it?”

Gideon nodded slowly. 

She smiled and moved sensually. She took another pair of fuzzy handcuffs from the side of the bed, and cuffed Gideon to the head board. Judy then laid back on top of him, his rod poking her back. She could feel how eager he was with the precum dripping. She placed her paws onto his jaw. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, you bad, bad, bad fox. I’m going to use you ‘til I’m satisfied, and you can’t cum. Understand?”

Gideon gulped as he nodded in agreement, shivering at Judy’s devilish smile. 

She rose to her feet hovering over him. Looking at him in the eyes, she spread open her sex as she descended. She had to stop, catching her breath as she was filled by him. 

Gideon bit his lip, watching her. 

She knew the full feeling was all because of being different species, but never ever would she not adore the feeling. Her vulva eventually reached his knot, and she let go of the breath moaning in pleasure. She started to move in a even pace. She can feel how eager he was. She looked in to his eyes and loved his eagerness. Gideon started to pant heavily as she rode him. He was enjoying it but he was trying desperately to not cum. Judy saw all his teeth and got a eager of an idea. She lowered her ears by him. 

“Bite me!” She ordered which took Gideon by surprise. 

“W-wha?!” He struggled to say. 

“Bite me. I want you to bite me again. Do it and I’ll let you cum.” She ordered. 

“B-but Judy I don’t thin-“ 

“BITE ME FOX!” she ordered. Out of instinct Gideon bit down her ears. She let out a scream of pleasure as she sunk down on to his knot. Gideon snarled in pleasure as he erupted inside her. The pressure of his knot cum and bite made Judy cum like never before. Her body shivered and shook before collapsing on top of him. Gideon let go of her ears panting in exhaustion and pleasure. 

“I didn’t hurt you now did I darlin?” 

Judy slowly moved to feel her ears. No cuts or marks. She patted his belly then made small circles in his fur. “You were wonderful.”

Gideon chuckled at that. “Does that mean I’m free ta go officer?”

She forgot of the role play completely. She smiled holding him. “I guess but I’d rather you stay.” He smiled at her. She moved slowly to unlock the hand cuffs. He instantly wrapped his arms around her. 

“I must say officer. I’d gladly stay. Especially since you got me pinned” he did a thrust to emphasize there connection causing her to hum in joy as some more cum filled her. 

“Maybe next time you could be the cop.” She held him tight smiling. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Sure I can darlin. I can see a few thins I could do. Some more bitin if ya like” 

Judy leaned up to look right at Gideon smiling. “I love you.” 

“I love you too” he said as his snout booped hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wants to be a mother and Gideon intends to satisfy

“You what?!” 

Gideon coughed covering his mouth choking on the dinner he made for himself and his wife. 

“I want kits gideon we’ve played it safe and made assumptions because of you being a fox and I a bunny but I’ve done research and interspecies couple have had successful kits before and I feel we should have.” 

Gideon was dumb struck as he wasn’t expecting this for today’s dinner. His mind trying to process the information. “I mean not that I don’t want to have kits darlin but how many of dem inter species couples where between a pred and prey?”

Judy sat back down as she felt embarrassed about it. “None…” she said softly. 

Gideon felt guilty he hated seeing his fun bun sad. “Look darlin I’m all for tryin I’d love to be a pa I just don’t know if we can ya know?” Judy put her head down nodding in agreement. Gideon got up walking around the table and bent down to be at eye level. 

“Now darlin chin up you aren’t one for givin up so easily and I ain’t gonna give up either but ya know what is the best part?” Judy looked up to Gideon with those violet eyes of hers. If looks could kill Gideon would surely be struck down.

Gideon leaned in close. There mouths almost touching as he spoke in a soft seductive voice. “We get to have a hell of a lot of tryin to do. Plus nothing gets me goin more than seein my fun bun holding tight ta me screamin my name to the gods above and knowin only I can get her ta feel like dat.” Judys ears turned red as she pushed him back a bit. He chuckled as he stood back up. “So miss fun bun would ya like a nice creamy pie in that oven of yours” 

Judy couldn’t help but laugh at that. “That was corny” she told him before biting her lip. “But I’d really like it from the best baker in bunnyburrow.” 

Gideon gave her a devilish smile. He walked past her swishing his tail opening the door to there bed room. “We best get started then darlin.” He said seductively. Judys ears perked up looking at him. Her nose twitching. This confidence was exciting her. She got up going to the room swaying her hips. She bumped him teasingly as she walked in making him chuckle. He followed closing the door. 

“So darlin how would ya like today’s love makin be?” He asked sweetly. 

“I wanna see where this confidence you have takes me.” 

Before she could finish turning around to look at him he scooped her up bridal style and gave her a deep kiss. “I believe I could do that.” 

He took her to the bed tossing her on it. She bounced giggling from it. He kept his sly smile looking at her. He started to undress unbuttoning his shirt. “I want ya to strip.” He commanded. A spark of warmth filled Judy from his serious tone and demeanor. Seeing him undress excited her even more. She quickly tossed her shirt to the side and pulled her pants off. She was down to her bra and panties. She slowly took off her bra. She went to cover her self with her arm before he spoke up. “Ah no hidin.” Judy felt a sense of embarrassment and excitement from that. She took her panties off and laid before him. He licked his lips looking her over. “I’ll never get tired of this sight.” 

Judy couldn’t help but blush and look away for a second. When she looked back Gideon finished taking his pants and boxers off as he slowly stroked him self getting closer to the bed. Seeing him touch him self looking at her gave her this sense of self confidence boost. He got on the bed sitting in front of her. “Lay back.” She followed his word. Such power yet a layer of innocents and consideration. He moved kissing her from her belly till there lips met. He towered over her and gave off a sense of safety. 

“My darlin Judy wants kits and I fully intend to rut her till I know she gots them.” 

Judy shivered from his words. A hunger in his eyes that told her how serious he was that gave her another layer of excitement. He leaned in kissing her passionately then explored downward. Moving slowly teasingly till he reached her sex. The smell of her arousal told him everything he needed to know. He grinned eagerly. “Before I start you know I have to take a taste.” In that instant he licked her lower lips. Her ears spiking up as she let out a gasp of pleasure. He got more eager pushing his tongue in to her folds. 

“Oh gods Gideon that tongue of yours is t-truly a g-gift” Judy couldn’t speak clearly as he did his work. He knew exactly what made her tick where to move at what pace all to drive her to pleasurable bliss. She could feel her climax rising when he stopped causing her to whine. She looked down to see him licking his lips looking up to her. She could see his fangs with such a possessive look in his eyes. She felt a shiver down her spine. Gideon moved back up with his tip teasing her entrance. 

“I’m sorry darlin you know how I like ta tease.”

Judy bit her lip looking up to him. “Can’t help being a bit of a bully.”

He chuckled smiling. “Maybe, but” he slowly slid in. He groaned in pleasure keeping his eyes on her. “I also love bein a pleaser.” He watched as her eyes went wide as she was filled by him. As she gasped then hummed in joy. He leaned in up against her ear. “I’ve gotta say. Seein that pretty face you make when I fill ya is one of my favorite thins in the world. But like I said I love more gettin ya to scream my name. Now let’s get you singin.”

He did a test thrust that made her hum. He grinned as he started thrusting. Finding his pace. Despite his size he had stamina each thrust strong yet gentle. Judy was already on edge from his tongue work and his thrust were driving her over the mountain. Judy closed her eyes letting her self focus on his feeling of him inside her. He watched as each thrust made her bounce. Her breast moved in Rythem of his efforts. The whimper and whines she made was music to him. He got a devilish idea. He took his paw first touching her nipples. Teasing them till he explored lower. He loved how silky and soft her fur felt. His tender touch with the slightest amount of claw touching her was invigorating. Suddenly Judy gasped out crying Gideon’s name. He smiled. 

“There ya go”

His paw was rubbing small circles on her clit as he thrusted in her. It drove her over the edge.

“Oh gods Gideon! Yes. Gideon!” Judy cried out as she reached her climax. Her paws grabbing his arms. He continued to thrust not lighting up. 

“That’s it darlin cry it to the heavens” he snarled out enjoying every moment. Her legs wrapped around him to make him go deeper. She opened her eyes looking up to him. His mouth open panting as he looked down at her going faster. 

“Gideon! Please!” she cried losing her self in this inbetween of a climax and build up to the next. 

“I know darlin I know” he stopped playing with her clit focused on reaching his own climax. He closed his eyes as he took big thrust pushing his knot in. Judy arched her back as she cried out in release. He felt as her walls and body shook and hold tight. 

“Oh Gideon!” She cried as she felt his seed fill her. He growled feeling ever burst of his orgasm. His paws holding tight to the sheets around her. He slowly opened his eyes to see he panting looking him. Those eyes of hers telling him how lost in pleasure she was in as she came. He smiled showing his teeth and started thrusting again. Judy gasped in shock. 

“What are-“

“You wanted kits right? I said I was gonna rut you till I know you gots them and I intent to live up to that.” He growled as he thrusted. Her breath was shaking as she was still in the after glow of her second orgasm. 

“Ah gods Gideon!” She cried. She felt his warm seed start to leak out. His knot stretched her and filled her like nothing else. A third climax building. “Gideon! Your knot!”

He growled in to her ear. “Say it darlin.” His voice commanding and confident. His thrust becoming chaotic as he got close again. “I need to hear it.”

Judy cried out as her third climax came. “Gods Gideon your knot is making me cum! Oh Gideon!”

Gideon snarled with one last thrust cumming again. “That’s it darlin that’s what I love ta hear. Cum as I fill ya up!” He cried as ropes of cum filled her more. He looked at her panting heavily. Her paws let go of his arms as she panted. “I give!” Judy pleaded. 

Gideon laughed as he leaned down kissing her. He let go to look in to her violet eyes. “How was that pie for ya?” He joked between breaths. Judy couldn’t hold in a giggle. “Perfect”

Gideon placed his forehead on to hers lovingly. “I live to satisfy. Now not just you but hopefully my future kits too.” Judy hummed in satisfaction. She placed a paw under his jaw rubbing in small circles getting a hum out of him. “You’ll be amazing as a dad.”

He smiled looking at her. “Only cause I gots a wife like you to be there ma” he leaned in with a passionate kiss. He broke from the kiss petting the side of her face. “But now let’s enjoy our cuddle time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Gideon want a third wheel for a spin on things.

“I swears this ain’t my idea”

Gideon had a face of embarrassment. He was sitting on the couch next his wife Judy who had a innocent smile and across from them was nick sitting on a sofa with a face of disbelief. 

“You’re serious…?”

Nick was deadpanned looking at them. Gideon kept fiddling with his fingers in small circles as his ears were red. 

“Yes I am nick.” Judy had her serious tone while holding her smile. Nick leaned forward cupping his paws over his snout. He took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Let me get this straight carrots. You want a threesome with me and Gideon. And you.” He said looking to Gideon. “Didn’t suggest this at all?”

Gideon nodded quickly still not looking at him. “Can I ask why…?”

Judy perked up at the question as Gideon covered his face with his paws. “I’ve talked with Gideon here about this for a long time. I just want this as a one time thing. And he agreed only if it’s someone we trust that being you and only he gets to knot me at the end.”

Gideon couldn’t help but whimper as he slouched embarrassed beyond belief. He wanted to shrink away. Just disappear. But he knew he had to speak up so He summoned some courage and spoke. 

“It ain’t like I ain’t interested. I mean if I wasn’t you wouldnt be here. Plus you could say I’m uhm a bit ahhh-.”

Gideon froze up a bit from the both of them looking at him. Judy took over to help relieve some pressure Gideon felt. 

“We’ve talked and Gideon is a bit bi curious. He said he wouldn’t go with another male at all, never interested him romantically or sexually but he did have it as a thought since he was a teen. We felt doing this threesome would satisfy that curiosity. As for me well…” 

Judy bit her lip at the thought. Gideon felt more embarrassed somehow from that. 

“Look I love my fluffy fox here.” Judy patted his lap gently. “But the idea of being with two foxes excites me and like I said we only trust you to do this. It’s only one time to satisfy both our needs and if anything goes out side one of our comfort zones we will have a safe word.”

Nick studied the two intensely. In one hand he never thought he’d be ask this ever in his life. On the other he has the chance to be with a bunny his best friend and partner. Plus he was curious what it’s like to be with a bunny with there known stereo types. 

“Ok but I have some demands.”

The both of them nodded waiting to hear him out. 

“One, no ass play. I don’t want anything near my tail hole. Two, I’m not tasting Gideon. I’m ok with a pawy. Three this stays between us. Lastly four, you deal with my paper work for a month.” 

Judy groaned at the last request but nodded in agreement. 

“Alright well when should we…?” Judy paused first looking at Gideon who shrugged while blushing. She then looked to nick as he sighed. 

“let’s go in an hour. Give you two time to prep and such. I need prep time too. I intend to impress.” He gave Judy a sly look that some how excited and frustrated Judy at the same time. He got up leaving the living room giving Gideon and Judy some space. 

“So how are you feeling gid?” Gideon looked at Judy as he slouched on the couch. 

“I don’t know darlin I mean it does sound excitin but what if somethin goes wrong or if I can’t you know cause of bein nervous I mean I’ve never done somethin like this and-“

Judy moved to him holding his paw. “Hey hey it’s ok Gideon. We’ve talked about this. You know I still love you if your worried on that. I don’t want another mammal or fox. I just want to experience this but only with you. Your my fluffy fox. Plus you were curious and you know I’m supportive of your own needs. We do this together or not at all. Remember we will have a safe word. If you’re questioning your sexuality it’s just an experience it doesn’t mean you need to reinvent your self. I know you love me and you know I love you as long as we’re having fun everything will be ok right?”

Gideon looked at her relaxing from her words. She rubbed his back in small circles smiling at him. 

“Thank ya darlin. You’re right. You always know exactly what ta say to make me feel better” 

Judy smiled giving him a kiss on the side of his muzzle. “Besides no matter what I’ll always love my fluffy fox and what he’s working with more than anyone else especially compared to nick”

Gideon chuckled a bit then paused as it sunk in what she just said. 

“Wait a sec what’s that supposed ta mean. Have you seen him-?”

Judy tapped his lap cutting him off. “Gideon sweetheart he’s my partner we work together everyday almost 24/7 the guys and girls locker and shower rooms aren’t really that discreet at the precinct. I’ve seen it and I will admit it’s good but yours i much prefer more. So don’t feel self conscious no one can replace or compare to you.”

Gideon whined nervously. “Well if ya say so. I’m jus still a bit nervous with not knowing how ta be with a guy… or doin it with three mammals really…”

Judy gave him a big hug strong enough to almost tilt him to his side. “Don’t be nervous it’s my first time too you know and besides that’s part of the fun. The discovery of what you do or don’t like.”

Gideon gave her a nervous smile trying to be optimistic. Judy sighed a bit looking at him. “You are just a nervous bean. But your my nervous bean and it’s just another thing to love about you. If it makes it easier just focus on me and making your self feel good. That’s what it’s all about after all. To feel good!”

Gideon looked at her. He couldnt help but feel better. She has such away of giving him strength when he’s unsure. “Ok alright darlin you’re right. This will be fun. And ya know the thought of claimin you in front of another fox does sound excitin.” 

Judy playfully shoved him getting him to laugh. “Look at you, naughty fox.”

“Ahem”

The duo turned to see where the noise came from nick standing by the door way. “Look this ain’t my first time doing something like this so I’m gonna need to know where this is happening so I can properly prepare.” 

They both turned red being caught flirting. In unison they both spoke and pointed. “Bed room” nick nodding and moving to the appropriate room. 

“Now I’m feeling a bit nervous…” Judy said. Gideon burst in to a cackle. Unexpecting that response. Judy pushed him which made him cackle more. 

“Look I didn’t expect him to be experienced. Ok. It was off putting.”

A whistle was heard from the bed room. 

“Hey love duo come on!” Nick yelled. 

The two looked at each other holding paws. They hopped out the couch and went the bed room only to be shocked. Nick was rubbing his paws with a towel wearing a very revealing pair of shorts. something out of a gazelle backup dancer concert just kinkier. 

“Ahh there you are. Ok you guys didn’t have much but I made due. Towels spread out just in case of any messes. The table over there has condoms and lube and the other table has water and crackers for snacks. “ nick stopped in the middle of the room clapping his paws together with a sly smile. 

The couple was dumb struck looking at there bed room and nick. Judy spoke up. “How much experience do you have!?” 

Nick kept that smile. “You really don’t want me to answer that one fluff. I will say I’ve had plenty now what should be our safe word?”

“How did ya set all this up so fast?” Gideon completely ignored his question. 

“You two were so busy flirting and reassuring each other I set up the bed room. it was when I asked what room that I remembered you guys might not want this to happen in the bed room. But I lucked out. As for what I’m wearing well like I said I have experience. Now can I know the safe word?” Nick leaned back on to the bed. His arms supporting him as he crossed his legs and let his tail gently swish waiting for a answer. 

The couple gulped but Judy spoke up. “How about nigh howler?” Gideon nodded in agreement. 

Nick gave a confident smile in return. “Night howler it is. Now strip” the duo froze at that. Nick swapping between looking at Judy and Gideon. He sighed gently. “Right first time” he said under his breath. “Ok you two are the main event. As the third I support your own pleasure. Before you say it I’ll enjoy my self too but we need to get started so strip.”

Judy took a breath and puffed out her cheeks as she started to undress. Gideon standing beside her watching started to get turned on. 

“There’s something specially different from being naked and undressing.” Nick said pulling Gideon’s attention. “One is natural the other is intimate. Like unwrapping a gift only made for your eyes.” Gideon listened as his focus returned to his wife. “And because of that not only will it always be exciting. It also is more exciting letting another watch. Like it’s a taboo.”

Gideon felt his pants too tight as Judy took the last of her cloths off. “Looking good fluff.” Nick said out. Judy blushed pulling an ear over her shoulder petting it slightly. 

The focus centered to Gideon’s turn. He felt unsure. “It’s alright big guy. It’s just us. As I was saying undressing is not only exciting but one of the purest ways to show trust. You making your self exposed and vulnerable for someone. Takes a lot of courage and a leap of faith. You trust fluff. You can trust me.” 

Gideon smiled gently taking a breath. With his new level of comfort he took his shirt and pants off. With some hesitation he pulled his boxers off revealing the rod that was so eager for freedom. 

“I’ll say you got a good tool Gideon.” Gideon’s ears blushed red for a moment. “Now both of you come and lay on the bed. Side by side.” 

The couple looked at each other then followed his command. Nick sat between them towards the edge of the bed. Judy to his right Gideon on his left. With a smile nick used 2 fingers to feel up Judys entrance getting a hum in return. Gideon looked at Judy focused on her pleasure when he suddenly felt his pleasure. Turning to nick he saw nick taking slow long strokes from base to tip. His touch gave such a different feeling from both Judys paws and his own. Added that it’s a new person and a guy touching him gave a new thrill through his spine. 

Nick moved to doing small circles on Judys clit and Gideon’s tip in sync which summoned whimpers from the both of them. He smiled seeing them fall victim to his tender paws. His own excitement growing in the poor excuse for shorts. 

Judy took his paw to stop him panting gently. Nick obeyed letting her go. She turned and tapped Gideon who was still being touched and was enjoying the new sensations. He turned to Judy with loving and eager eyes. 

“I want you inside”

Nick stopped touching him allowing Gideon to get up and move in position for his wife. Nick removed his only source of clothing. He was more than what you’d expect from a fox. Gideon paused for a moment as self consciousness started to sink in. Judy tapped him getting his focus. Her eyes telling him just focus on me. A gentle smile formed. He slowly slid him self in. Both moaning in bliss. 

“Now carrots you still got another fox to attend to.”

Nick was stroking him self slowly as he watched. Judy waved to him to come closer which he obeyed. She reached out and grabbed him by his knot causing a slight shock of pleasure. She then licked from base to tip. Then started to take him. At first he enjoyed the view but then began to worry. 

“Careful fluff you don’t want to gag or anything.” 

Judy ignored as she kept going till she reached his knot. He in a face of shock. 

“Bunnies don’t got gag reflexes. Darlin here extensively tested that with me. She’s even taken my knot.” Gideon’s words were filled with pride. In himself and for his lover. Judy started to bob here head as Gideon started to thrust. Any shock nick had melted away. As a rhythm formed between the three. Every so often Gideon would tease with a harder than normal thrust to make Judy take just slightly nicks knot. 

“Wow carrots. Those tests proved useful.” Nick said as he placed his paws on her head. He was losing him self to this pleasure. His eyes getting hazy. Gideon focused on pleasing Judy and himself enjoying the moment. He couldn’t like seeing her with nick in her mouth was erotic but while he claimed her was icing on the cake. 

Nick turned to look over to Gideon enjoying watching has he thrusted in to Judy time and again. Gideon noticed and looked up nick. Without hesitation nick went and kissed Gideon which broke his rhythm. Gideon had a face of surprise while nick had a smug smile. 

“I said I wouldn’t taste you, I made no rules against a kiss though.”

That left Gideon excited and embarrassed at the same time. He picked up his pace getting his rhythm back in thrusts. 

“Carrots I’m getting pretty close maybe you should-“ 

Before nick could finished Judy squeezed his knot forcing him to cum. She swallowed spurt after spurt eagerly as he came. Gideon enjoying it so much he took his final thrust knotting Judy growling as he came. Judy looked to Gideon as she was filled in both ends. She saw this savage like claim in Gideon’s eyes. It gave her a thrill making her cum around Gideon. 

She let go of nick lipping her lips of any remaining cum. She gave a seductive smile to nick as she hummed in joy from it. Nick was half surprised from her drinking it all and half in blissful afterglow. 

“Not bad but I’ve gotta say my fluffy fox here tastes better.”

Nick looked to Judy before looking to Gideon who had a slight smug smile. He chuckled as he sat back. “Fair enough fluff fair enough.”

Nick got out of bed taking a towel to clean and a snack. “I’ll leave you two for your selves. I gotta get up early tomorrow. Crooks to stop mammals to safe and a lot of paperwork to build up for you carrots.” 

Judy rolled her eyes as she turned back to Gideon. “So what did you think?”

Gideon smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. “It was good. I gots to get my curiosity satisfied and though fun I much prefer my darlin.”

Judy smiled. “Yeah me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Judy have the weekend to them selves. With no Kits around they want to take advantage but what havent they tried yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write because it let me list out things that I could write as a story. Like i said all of these are canon to Take a Chance just happening in different points of there lives so its not in order. I leave that fun to your interpretation. But let me know if there is a scenario youd like me to make based on what they listed.

“Sweatheart think you can help me with something?”

Judy was sitting at the dinner table with a pen and note pad. While Gideon was washing some dishes. 

“Of course darlin what is it?”

Judy tapped the pen on her head trying to think. 

“I don’t know I’ve been trying to list things we’ve done in the bed room to see what we haven’t tried or explored. Especially since the kits are staying with nick this weekend I don’t want to miss this opportunity.”

Gideon finished the the last dish and dried his paws before sitting across the table. 

“Well what do ya got so far?”

Judy hummed for a sec trying to think of anything besides what was written.

“So far I got our first time, you eating me out, I sucking you dry, cops and robbers, cops and robbers role reversal, the lonely farm girl, predator and prey and the lost farm boy.”

Gideon leaned back thinking for a moment. “Don’t forget the time with nick.”

Judy nodded writing it down. 

“Oh the bite play and the time we used chocolate fer Easter”

Judy kept writing. “Old Santa paws was a favorite of mine.” Gideon chuckled from that. 

“The witch summonin was good too.”

Judy excitingly agreed writing it down. “There was the high school one. I wouldn’t mind revisiting that one just no paint. Getting the white from my fur was a pain and your grey even more.” Gideon agreed adamantly. 

“I’ve said no to ya sisters even though some still try.” Judy groaned at that thought. 

“We’ve stopped at the work place with how close we’ve almost been caught both at the precinct and my bakery.”

Judy thought for a moment. “Have we done video yet?”

Gideon growned at that. “Yes we have… I still think peoples know who we were in it.” 

Judy giggled. “Yeah well nick is a very good editor so still think we’re safe.” She paused for a moment thinking. “We haven’t done anal…”

Gideon’s eyebrows went up as his ears pointed back. “I mean well I’m jus ain’t to sure about that. Feels like I could hurt ya doin that. Plus if I knot ya assumin I even can that can cause problems fer ya.”

Judy place the pen and pad down. “Look I know the worry is there but anything is possible with communication and enough lube and preparation. That goes for both our tail holes.”

Gideon scratched the back of his head. “Yeah of course but still I feel it’s a bit dodgy for both of us. Can we jus put it as a maybe?”

Judy nodded in agreement writing it under maybe. “Any other ideas?”

Gideon thought for a moment. “Well we’ve tried addin food and though fun an very delicious” he said with a seductive tone “the clean up is a chore and a bit risky on gettin sick.”

Judy agreed as an idea popped in her head. Her face showing a sense of uncertainty. “Bdsm…?”

Gideons face went serious as he crossed his arms. “No”

Judys ears dropped at the tone shift. She was about to speak when gideon spoke up. “You know hows i feel about hurtin ya. Was hard enough to get me ta do pred and prey. I aint doing bdsm…” 

Judy crossed that out. “I would say public sex but i dont really see that as exciting and your a shy bean.”

Gideon relaxed now changing the topic. “I can not deny you that.”

Judy put the pad down rubbing her head. “Ok weve been looking at things weve done. So far only thing we havent done is under the tail so come on there has to be something we havent done that excites us.”

The duo was quiet for a moment unsure really what to explore. Gideon tapped his claw on the table as judy sat back on her seat. Gideon stopped just to look at her. Even now she looks stunning to him years later. Add all the things shes listed if not for it being there thing he would think she was some kind of slut. He stopped his tapping as it struck him. 

“Darlin i just realized i dont think we dirty talk to each other.”

Judys ears perked up when he said that as she leaned forward on the table.

“No matter what we do we never really dive in to the dirty talkin.”

Judy thought for a moment but was a bit unsure. “Can you give me an example?”

Gideon looked at her then let his mind run free. He leaned in to get to her face. Getting a bit of a smug grin. One that nick would be proud of.

“Ive never told you how much of a cum dumpster you are while ive fucked ya to high heaven.”

Judys ears perked up as her eyes went wide staring down her husband. He kept the grin not backing down. She reached out and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in to a deep kiss. She climbed the table pushing his as she kept kissing. Gideon leaned back everything going so fast he lost his balance on the chair falling backwards pullingJudy with him. She sat on top of him with eyes filled with lust. He looked to her with shock and excitement. 

“Bedroom?” He asked but her response was to rip his shirt. He wasn’t prepared for it but he figured he knew her answer. 

“My little slut bunny seems to be eager.” He smiled as she undressed him. She ripped clothing after clothing till he had nothing left. His excitement standing tall her eyeing it wantingly. He grabbed her ears pulling her attention to him.

“I’m going to fuck the violet out them eyes. When I’m done you gonna know how mine you are.” 

Judy shivered from his words as it excited her. He ripped away her cloths. He got up still holding her by the ears. Another paw by her hips. Her turned her around and pinned her on to the table. Leaning in to be right next to her ear. 

“I want to hear how much you want this cock to fuck ya silly.”

She tried to look back at him but struggled with him holding her ears. He went and slid him self in. She moaned eagerly as he filled her. It made him smile eagerly. 

“Tell me how much you want this.”

Judy bit her lip as her paws shook holding the table. 

“Please fuck me gideon”

He rubbed his muzzle on to her cheek gently. 

“Of course my cum slut”

He thrusted hard getting a gasp from her. He moved in a even tempo. One paw holding her ears the other on her back keeping her bent over on the table. She whimpered and moaned as he went harder with each moment. 

“That’s right. You know how’s much I like hearin ya. I intend to make ya sing.”

He had such a sense of domination and control over her. His tone was rougher almost savage like. His movement filled with intent and conviction. Judy was losing her self to her first climax from it all. 

“Already cumin, but I don’t plan to give ya a break. This little whore wanted this. To take advantage of the weekend. So you’re gonna take this cock till I’m satisfied.”

Judy hummed in bliss. In all there time married no matter what they did they never talked like this. It was such a new thrill. So wrong but it felt so good. Judys paws started to leave scratch marks on the table as he railed her. Her breath shaking. 

“What are ya!” He demanded. Judy struggled to speak. He did a extra hard thrust. “I said what are you!” He repeated. 

“Your cum whore!” She cried out her second climax reached. Gideon growled in joying hearing that. 

“Tell me you want it. This bunny whore needs ta ask to be knotted.” He kept going living to his word if no point of rest. Judy felt like she would go mad from the pleasure. She wanted it to last and end at the same time. 

“Please knot me Gideon!” She cried. He held her ears tight with a final thrust knotting her. His warm filling seed exploding in her catacombs. She felt how full he was leaving her. It much his knot stretched her. How his heavy breaths by her ear as he came just felt so good. She came a third time squeezing tight to his knot. His cum leaked out of her as his climax continued. She was sure this was the most cum he’s ever filled her in one go. He let go of her ears and back. Leaning in to talk gently. 

“How was that darlin? Did that do it fer ya?”

She looked back with hazy eyes and shaky breath. “Your cum slut bunny is very happy.”

Gideon huffed as a smile grew. “I’m glad. Next time I’d like ta see your dirty talkin with full control. But fer now we can cross that out as done on the list.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon helps in the hopps farm and ends up lost. Lucky for him someone is willing to guide him for a favor in return.

“That should be it Mr. H”

Gideon finished planting the last of the crops out in the field. Whipping his head the sweat that formed and smiling proudly. 

“Gee Gid I much appreciate the work you did today. But could you check on the crops on the other end of the field? I know it’s a long trek to do but I needs to know they’re good and the misses needs me with the litter. If they're all good you can just head home. If I don’t see you I know there fine.”

Stu was giving such a hopeful smile to Gideon he couldn’t help but agree. He started his journey. The wheat field was the only thing between him and his goal. Problem is the hopps clan own the largest wheat field in the tri burrows. They’ve always warned the kits never to go in it or risk being lost forever. Gideon felt he’d be fine. He’s a fox and had some Height to himself. He was sure he couldn’t get lost.

Reaching the wheat field his doubts settled in. They stood far taller than him and gave off a sense of uncertainty. Swallowing his fear he entered the fields trying his best to keep track of where he is moving. It was weird as he traveled. He was sure he was alone but he had this uneasy feeling he was being watched. Still he pushed forward. 

It took time to travel in this dense wheat field. Enough time that Gideon was getting tired till he found himself at a crossroad. It was at that moment he accepted he was lost. He was meant to find the crops on the other side not a whole new section of wheat. With exhaustion taking over he sat down on the side of the road. 

“Hey”

A gentle voice came out that spooked Gideon. He stood up with his ears back looking around till he felt a tug on his overalls. He looked down to see a bunny looking up to him. 

“Oh I-I’m sorry I didn’t sees ya there.”

The bunny had such violet eyes and gave off a sense of innocence. She smiled at him. “It’s fine. Can I ask who you are and what you're doing here?”

Gideon felt a bit nervous looking at her. He cleared his throat before he spoke. 

“Names Gideon maim. I was sent here to check on some crops but I seems to got my self lost. Might I ask who you are?”

The bunny started to walk past him swaying her hips. The light dress she wore swished side to side revealing more than he was prepared for. She didn’t have anything under the dress. Gideon looked away feeling nervous. 

“My name is Judy.” She kept walking, going around and stopping behind him. Leaning to the side she looked up to him. “You know you sure do look cute for a farm boy.”

Gideon felt more unsure and vulnerable from the compliment. He tried to keep his eyes on her but couldn’t keep up. Suddenly he felt a pet and squeezed on his tail. A shock of pleasure going through his spine that collected at his scrotum. He felt shocked and embarrassed as he hopped turning around to see her. 

“You’re mighty kind maim b-but I should go to them crops.”

He could feel how uncomfortable he got looking at her as she stared with half lid eyes. Leaning forward with arms back exposing cleavage and showing off her poofy tail.

“I could help you out.”

Gideon got a face of confusion hearing her say that.

“You sure?”

She smiled eagerly. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t mind helping a tall strong sexy looking farm boy with his troubles if he can help with one of mine”

He gulped as he was sure sweat formed. 

“A-and what exactly did ya have in mind?”

She moved closer looking to him and placing her paws ever so gently on his chest. 

“Well I need a handsome strong farm boy like yourself to plant some seeds.” She seductively felt him through his clothes which only made Gideon’s overalls feel tighter. 

“I-I-I don’t think I can be much help fer ya in that regard.” His erection was fully visible through his overall yet his focus was on the bunny. 

Judy looked down for a moment seeing his excitement and smiled. Her paws slowly went lower till she felt the tip through the clothing. Stroking him gently. 

“I think you’ll be plenty of help. As long as you plow the soil really good. Planting the seed should be easy.”

Gideon bit his lip as a whimper escaped him. He was going to step back but found himself losing balance. Falling back he landed on the ground Judy following along landing on his lap. He could feel a wet spot at his base of his rod. When he looked he saw just a bit how eager this bunny was for him. He swore he was sweating buckets. 

“What do you say farm boy? Will you help little ol me out?”  
Judy leaned in inches away from his mouth. Gideon went to speak but she took the opportunity to kiss him. The sudden invasion of bunny in Gideon's taste was invigorating. His mind said to stop but his body kept going. He couldn't control himself. His paws moved to her back pulling her closer to him as he laid back on to the ground. He could feel her cottontail twitch slightly in excitement which only pushed her dress up higher. He couldn't control his own tail from swishing in joy as they kept kissing. Judy began to free him by unclipping his overalls. The straps falling to the ground she could feel how eager he was by the uncontrollable twitching his erection did under the fabric. She placed her paws on his chest pushing to break from the kiss. His paws resting on her arms as he looked at her. She panted a bit as her eyes were fueled by a lustful flame.

“You ever been with a bunny mister?” She asked seductively. Gideon nodded no as he stared at her eagerly. She smiled. “That's ok i'll be gentle.”

She moved down causing him to let go of her. In her movements she pulled down his overalls and boxers revealing fruits of her labor. The carrot she was so eager to pick was standing tall and red. Precum leaked down the side. She licked it up ending with a suck at the end. Gideons head fell back as he whimpered from the sensation. His claws dug in to the soil under him. Judy began to suck first only his tip but then descending taking more and more of him till she reached his knot.

“M-Maim I don't mean to b-be rude but i ain't gonna last l-long if you keep goin.” 

Gideon was struggling to speak to think with how good he felt. He didn't want this to end and neither did she. Her head went back up till a pop was heard. She did gentle strokes across his length. 

‘Tell me how good does this feel?”

Gideons body shivered at the caring but alluring tone she had. 

“M-maim this is h-heavenly. I w-would love it more if you could feel j-just as good w-with me.”

Judy smiled as she slowed down the stroke to a gentle stop. His rod twitched ever so slightly. She went and teased him with a small squeeze of his knot. A shot of precum leaking out as a result. She let go causing him to sit up and watch. His eyes grew wide as she pulled her dress over head. Revealing a body of beauty and a sex eager for release. She glistened slightly in the light Gideon basking in all her glory.

“Like what you see farm boy?”

Gideon nodded slowly as his mouth hung open. She sat on him pushing him to lay back again. Her juices getting on his fur and shirt mixing with his precum from earlier. She took 2 fingers and scooped up the mixed fluids rubbing it against her entrance as lubricant. She stood up hovering over him. Letting his tip touch her teasing him eagiler. He desperately wanted to buck his hips into her. 

“Are ya sure about this? I mean i am a fox maim wont it be difficult for-”  
With a slight squeeze of his knot he went quiet losing his rational mind again. She opened herself giving him a full view of his reward.

“It's ok I promise you wont hurt me. Now be a good boy and fertilize this soil.”

With that she sunk slowly down on him. His claws dug trenches in the soil beside him. She was so tight yet so wet. It was all so much for him. He felt like he was going to explode yet he kept control. He didn't want this to end not yet gods not yet.

Judy hummed in bliss as she reached his knot. She leaned forward pulling him into a deep kiss. He moaned into her passion with eagerness for more before they parted. Her gentle smile drove him crazy.

“Ready?” she asked with such a sexy tone it was unbelievable it came from a bunny. His only response was a slow nod in agreement before she started to move. Out of instinct he placed his paws on her hips feeling her up as she went in a even tempo. Up and down she bounced on him. He wanted to buck his hips madly into her but he fought those urges letting her full control over him. It excited him more having her lead seeing what she wanted and seeing how pleased she got when he provided. 

“My gods maim you're so tight. I can't believe that you want me. Any buck in the burrow would go mad for a gal like you.” he squeezed her hips tighter as she went faster.

“No buck could ever satisfy me like a fox could and you are by far THE fox for me. Now claim this bunny!” she demanded.

He was biting his lip as his eyes squinted. He was on the edge. He could feel it but he didn't want it to end not till she was satisfied. 

“P-please tell me you're close. I don't know how much longer I could last.” he begged her. 

She looked at him with her violet eyes panting heavy. He can feel her quivering around him. 

“Knot me. Knot me and Ill cum. I want to feel your seed fill me up and spill out. I want to be owned by this farm boy fox!” 

By her command he held her hips as he pushed her down as hard as he could. His knot slipping into him he arched forward. It was so tight around his knot he couldn't hold it any longer. He came flooding her instantly. She moaned arching her self back as she felt him cum. She came as she felt every drop fill her up till it started spilling out. Gideon whined in blissful release as he collapsed on to the ground. She laid forward giving him a kiss at the bottom of his muzzle.

“That was amazin darlin. But what about your pa and the crops?” gideon asked. Judy was rubbing his side in content, happy to be locked with her loving husband.

“He's going to be fine. I texted mom the crops are ok long ago. It was just an excuse to get you out here to do this. You played your role really convincingly.”  
Gideon wrapped his arms around her petting her back as he chuckled. “I think you were even better. Ta think you wanted to be with a lost farm boy like me.” he joked.

She moved to look at him, her violet eyes showing all the love she had for him. “Well your not just a lost farm boy. You're MY farm boy. I say you did amazing in fertilizing this soil.”

He laughed as he leaned in to kiss her. “Only for my darlin.”


End file.
